


Skirts

by Blackwell (Fariadaein)



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff (but not really)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fariadaein/pseuds/Blackwell
Summary: Blackwell decides to add a uniform. Max is... not very pleased. Chloe, on the other hand...(Alternate AU - Happy AU, no tornado, no deaths)





	Skirts

Max stormed out of school just as the bell wrung. There was no way that she was going to spend one more minute in that damned skirt.

By the time she closed the door to her room, she was already changing clothes. Out of the skirt and sweater, back into the jeans and sweatshirt. She grabbed the small duffel bag at the foot of her bed, and walked to the bus stop.

She took the bus to the closest possible point to Chloe's house. They had planned out to spend some time together, and damn them if the skirts were going to stop them.

By the time she got to Chloe's house, David was just leaving for his night shift as the security guard. 

"Perfect", Max thought to herself. 

She walked inside and looked around. Both of Chloe's parents were now off at work, and neither of then would be home for several hours. 

They could do what ever they wanted.

Max almost ran up the stairs, leaving her bag at the bottom of the stairs. She stopped herself for a moment, remembering to knock on Chloe's door. She had made that mistake with many people, but not yet to Chloe. At least, nothing bad came from that mistake. Yet.

She waited a few moments before walking inside. 

Apparently, Chloe had heard about the uniforms. In fact, the first thing she said was "So, where's the skirt?" 

Max sighed. "I take it you know about my new suffering?"

"It's all over social media, everyone's complaining." Chloe fell down to her bed and lied down. "But that doesn't mean you shouldn't show me what it looks like."

"Doesn't it though?" Max tried to think of a way out of wearing the skirt again. She had nothing.

"C'mon, it's not like I won't see it at some point." Chloe smirked.

Max sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine... but not for long." Before Chloe could protest, she was already grabbing her bag from the bottom of the stairs.

 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

 

"... stunning." 

'Yeah, that's one word for it.' Max thought to herself. She had put on the uniform- the skirt, undershirt, and jacket- and got up the courage to show Chloe.

The school didn't have many sizes to start with, and by the time Max was set to receive hers, they had already ran out of her size. So, of course, the sent her the closest one. Only a few sizes too small. 

The skirt ended up about two inches above the knee when standing, and the jacket and shirt were... noticeably tight.

Chloe was loving every minute of it.

"So, go on. Twirl for me." Chloe smiled slightly, trying to hide how much she was enjoying this.

Max rolled her eyes and did a small twirl, showing the entirety of the uniform. "So, what do you think?"

"I really don't see why you're complaining. It looks a little uncomfortable, but... it makes you look hella cute." Chloe couldn't hide her smile anymore.

Max blushed. It blended in with the red on her face from the anger. "You don't get it... I have to wear this all day... around boys. Like Warren."

"Wait, that creep wasn't expelled yet?" Chloe snarked out the comment.

"Shut up, he's my friend." 

"Yeah, your friend that wants to get in your pants."

"What pants?"

"Good point. Skirt. Even easier."

"So you see my point then?" Max looked up at the taller girl in front of her.

"Hmmm... nope." Chloe smiled again.

Max let out an angry growl. "What do you think of it then?"

"Does this answer you're question?" Chloe asked before pressing her lips against Max' in a soft kiss. 

Max went wide eyes, before closing them and melting into the living kiss. 

Maybe the skirts weren't so bad after all.


End file.
